


On the Run

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, On the Run, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: They both survive their encounter with Gallifrey in the End of Time. But now Gallifrey is back.





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).



"So what is this then, Doctor? Another attempt to reform me?"

The Master's voice is between a drawl and a dangerous hiss. 

Of course, he would be annoyed after he'd been found on Postaggon VII, hiding in the disguise of a lowly court jester who lost his mind. The games he's playing are becoming more obvious and easier to track.

"Nahhh," the Doctor says. "Never goes over well with either of us."

The Master gives him a long hard look. "Ah, Gallifrey is back and we're on the run?" A smile.

"You could say that." He pulls a lever. "Allons-y."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176106674346/hellblazer-doctor-who-crossover-and-voyagers) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615495.html).


End file.
